


A Christmas House Blessing

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [5]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:17:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree? Abby decides house blessings are needed at Christmas time and starts with Gibbs house.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 5 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/59556.html). 
> 
> Today's theme is Candles. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), and [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism greatly appreciated.

# 

An Unexpected Home Invasion

Tony took full advantage of Gibbs’ open door policy as he walked into Gibbs’ house with Abby and a multitude of candles. “Gibbs!” Tony hollered.

Gibbs yelled back. “Basement.”

“Get your butt up here, Gibbs.” Abby commanded, refusing to tromp all the way downstairs just to fetch him.

Gibbs finished sanding down the plank he was working on before sighing and making his way upstairs. He stopped in the doorway and stared at Abby and Tony aghast. “What the hell is this, DiNozzo?”

“It’s not Christmas without a house blessing, Jethro.” Tony smirked insouciantly. In reality, he was only using the house blessing as an excuse to hang out with Gibbs for the rest of the day.

“Abby?” Gibbs asked hoping for a better explanation.

“It’s tradition, Gibbs. Don’t worry, we brought everything you need.” Abby bounced cheerfully.

Gibbs eyes bounced back and forth between Tony and Abby with a confused expression on his face, wondering if he had misheard. He couldn’t imagine why they were here with so many candles and their explanation of a house blessing made no sense. What even was a house blessing?

Abby grabbed Gibbs hand and started dragging him up the stairs. “We have to start at the top and work our way to the bottom.” 

Tony followed after them with an amused expression as he watched Abby run right over Gibbs’ protests with her enthusiasm. Gibbs meanwhile wondered how they had gone from ice skating to Tony coming over here with Abby to perform a house blessing. 

Gibbs dug in his heels before they could reach the top of the stairs. “Back up. What’s a house blessing?”

“Oh it’s this ritual to clean bad spirits out of a house.” Abby explained.

“What bad spirit would dare to live in my house?” Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

“He has a point, Abby.” Tony agreed.

“But Tony it’s tradition.” Abby whined. “Plus you want it to be all nice and sparkly spirit wise for the Team Gibbs holiday party, don't you?” 

Gibbs glanced at Tony using his non verbal communication to ask Tony what the hell was going on. First the tree thing, now a house blessing, and did the ice skating make it better or worse? Gibbs had no idea at this point in time.

Tony shrugged in answer to Gibbs’ silent question and mouthed “Just go with it.”. The truth was he’d wanted to spend more time with Gibbs especially after the ice skating, so he hadn’t asked too many questions when Abby had called him up demanding his help with performing a Christmas blessing on Gibbs house.

Gibbs grumbled, but let Abby continuing dragging him up the stairs. She then proceeded to light a candle in each room and say a short little blessing working from top to bottom and left to right. After all the rooms had been blessed including Gibbs’ sacred basement, they went through and blew out the candles. They didn’t want to set the house on fire, after all.

When they were all done and the candles had been collected and returned to Abby’s car, Abby gave them both huge hugs and waved as she walked out the door. She still had to bless Ducky and Timmy’s place as well. 

Gibbs and Tony stared at each other in askance as Abby left before shrugging and making their way down to the basement where Gibbs switched the TV on for Tony while he returned to working on his boat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
